


Misión

by MilyV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, M/M, NSFW, Someone dies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: AU. Sigurd tenía una sola misión: Asesinar al emperador. Sin embargo, inesperadamente todo se le complica al príncipe.  Nunca creyó que podría enamorarse de su potencial víctima.





	Misión

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es multiship: DenNor/DenNyo!Sve/Nyo!SveFin.
> 
> Va a contener sexo explícito y muerte de un personaje.

Tenía una sola misión: La de matar a ese emperador y conseguir casarse con la viuda. Sencillo, ¿cierto? Sobre todo porque ya tenía la atención del monarca sobre él. Sin embargo, Sigurd no estaba seguro de poder concretarla. La mano le temblaba. Miró al hombre que estaba acostado a su lado. Con un movimiento, podría asesinarlo y vengar, de ése modo, las humillaciones que su reino había sufrido en sus manos.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era cercenar su cuello con la daga que estaba escondida en una de sus túnicas. Luego de ello, podría escapar por una de las ventanas y tomar un caballo. Para cuando los guardias se dieran cuenta de lo que había sucedido, él estaría a decenas de kilómetros de distancia, camino a casa. Su padre se encargaría después de reclamar la mano de la reina viuda, quien era hija de otro rey y de ése modo, lograr que se unieran las tres naciones.

Sin embargo, ni él, ni su padre quien había sido que él que había organizado aquel plan, habían contado con un detalle y ése era el hecho de que Sigurd pudiera enamorarse de él en el proceso de seducirlo. Las dudas asaltaban al muchacho.

¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? ¿Asesinarlo y dejar que aquel imperio caiga en ruinas? ¿O permitir que continuara viviendo, a sabiendas de que nunca dejaría a su esposa y que jamás reconocería la relación entre los dos? Sigurd agarró la daga que había escondido en su túnica. El futuro estaba en sus manos.

Nuestra historia empieza tiempo atrás. Magnus era el emperador de uno de los más poderosos reinos que jamás hubieran existido. Sus campañas victoriosas eran reconocidas por todo el continente e inclusive, se decía que habían llegado a otros rincones del mundo. Aquellos pequeños reinos que no habían sido conquistados, se habían puesto a merced de Magnus, en calidad de vasallos.

De ése modo, se había casado con una de las princesas más deseadas de todas. Se llamaba Astrid y provenía de una de las regiones norteñas, de un reino que de algún modo, conseguía subsistir en las más bajas temperaturas posibles. Su casamiento había sido considerado el evento del siglo. Las celebraciones habían durado más de un mes en la capital imperial y todos los nobles del continente habían asistido a la unión.

Aunque se habían mostrado como una pareja feliz, los rumores habían aflorado desde el momento en que Magnus había solicitado la mano de Astrid. Muchos decían que era una unión política y económica entre ambos reinos. Otros que Magnus estaba tratando de acallar los chismes sobre su homosexualidad, al casarse con la mujer más hermosa del continente.

Este último rumor había sido reforzado por el hecho de que la emperatriz seguía sin quedar embarazada.

Hablar tanto de los posibles amoríos del emperador con otros hombres como especular sobre la falta de herederos de éste estaba estrictamente prohibido en el imperio, con la pena de ir a prisión por meses de ser atrapado en plena conversación. Así, los que supuestamente habían visto al monarca con algún hombre en una posición comprometedora, habían sido silenciados.

Pero había un hombre que estaba seguro de que Magnus sentía atracción hacia los hombres y estaba dispuesto a arriesgar incluso a su propio hijo.

Ése día en particular, Magnus iba a recibir al rey de las lejanas montañas de Virannaea. Si el reino de dónde provenía Astrid era de las más bajas temperaturas, la de Virannaea se caracterizada por las grandes altitudes. Un reino que era prácticamente inquebrantable, incluso para el poderoso ejército de Magnus.

Magnus lucía una túnica roja con bordes dorados, con la insignia del imperio en el centro, un león rugiendo. Una corona bañada en oro blanco y rubíes resplandecía sobre su cabeza, como recordatorio de quién mandaba en ese lugar. A su lado izquierdo, estaba sentada Astrid, con un vestido del mismo color que el emperador,  muy ceñido a su cuerpo, confeccionado con las telas más caras y preciosas. Su tiara resplandecía en su cabello rubio platinado, como si fuera una estrella.

El monarca recién llegado iba acompañado por su heredero, un muchacho llamado Sigurd. Éste estaba tratando de evadir las miradas inquisitivas de la corte de ese reino. Sin embargo, su padre le dio un codazo para que recuperara la compostura. Tenía que dejarse ver, sobre todo por el emperador.

Sigurd detestaba el motivo por el cual su padre le había traído hasta allí. Sin embargo, al ser el príncipe heredero, no le quedaba otra más que seguir las enseñanzas del mayor o en este caso, acatar sus órdenes. Respiró profundamente, no había manera de que pudiera salir de esa situación, así que trató de armarse valor. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

El rey Harald, su hijo Sigurd y la delegación se presentó delante del emperador para saludarlo. Magnus se apresuró para que el viejo monarca no se agachara.

—¡Ha pasado bastante tiempo! Eh, ¿viejo Hal? —Magnus sacudió la mano del otro rey con ánimos.

—Lamento no haber podido venir para tu boda. El viaje desde nuestra tierra es larguísimo —explicó el anciano.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Hoy nos pondremos al día —Magnus le prometió, ya que esa noche había organizado una fiesta en honor al rey Harald.

Astrid también bajó de su trono y se acercó al anciano. Éste hizo una pequeña reverencia al emperador y se acercó a su esposa para besarle la mano.

En ese momento, Sigurd quedó completamente descubierto frente a Magnus. En cuanto éste se percató de la presencia del príncipe, Sigurd se agachó para saludarle.

—Y éste debe ser el hijo del que tanto me hablaste en tus cartas —murmuró el emperador mientras que se acercaba a Sigurd.

El anciano pidió disculpas a la emperatriz y se dio la vuelta. Su plan había comenzado y tuvo que controlarse para no sonreír.

—Sí, éste es mi heredero, Sigurd —El rey puso su mano sobre el cabello de su hijo.

—Vamos, levántate, Sigurd —Magnus le pidió.

Astrid frunció el entrecejo por un brevísimo instante y luego volvió a su estoica expresión. Había algo que no le gustaba pero no podía decirlo. No le quedaba de otra, de todas maneras. Era una muñeca que Magnus empleaba frente al mundo y nada más. Debía actuar acorde al papel que se le había otorgado.

Sigurd se puso de pie y Magnus lo contempló un largo rato.  Nunca había visto un rostro tan perfecto. Pero sacudió la cabeza de inmediato, no podía permitir que esa clase de pensamientos se apoderaran de él y menos frente a tanta gente. Sonrió como siempre hacía e intentó continuar como si nada.

—Ah, mucho gusto, Sigurd. Tu padre me ha contado muchas cosas buenas sobre ti —Magnus tomó la mano del joven y la sacudió energéticamente.

—Mucho gusto, su Majestad—Sigurd agachó la mirada. Finalmente conocía al hombre a quien debía seducir. Escondió la sorpresa que experimentaba en aquel momento detrás de una expresión serena:—He escuchado muchas historias sobre usted —añadió.

Magnus se echó a reír y el resto de la corte hizo lo mismo, para bochorno del príncipe.

—Oh, apuesto que sí. ¿Qué tal si me cuentas algunas de esas historias esta noche? Me encanta saber lo que la gente dice de mí —admitió el emperador. La modestia nunca había sido su fuerte.

—Por supuesto, su Majestad —Sigurd no sabía cómo iba a lidiar con aquel hombre. Era energético y alegre. Sin embargo, de algún modo, tendría que lograr que se encariñara con él.

Miró a la emperatriz. S   i aquel era su tipo, una mujer fría y poco expresiva, tal vez tendría su oportunidad.

El emperador regresó a su asiento.

—Te he traído joyas en honor a tu casamiento —El rey Harald aprovechó y se hizo a un lado, para que su séquito acercara las cajas donde se hallaban dichos presentes.

Los sirvientes mostraron las piedras preciosas pero Magnus observó a Sigurd por un momento. Estuvo a punto de decir algo respecto al príncipe, pero pensó que había demasiada gente en la corte y no quería que nadie más allá de Sigurd y Harald lo escucharan.

—Nunca decepcionas  —Magnus se levantó y cogió un collar de diamantes. Se dio la vuelta y se lo mostró a Astrid:—¿Qué te parece?

La mujer se acercó y contempló la joya por un largo rato.

—Es perfecto para usarlo esta noche —admitió y luego dio una pequeña reverencia al rey Haralad, en agradecimiento al regalo.

Magnus puso de vuelta el collar en su caja y se sentó de nuevo en su trono.

—¿Por qué no van a descansar? Supongo que acaban de llegar —Magnus se volvió un poco más serio:—Mis sirvientes van a ayudarles a que se sientan como en casa —Hizo un ademán para que un grupo se acercara a los viajeros.

Harald y Sigurd asintieron. Luego hicieron una reverencia para alejarse de allí. El príncipe realmente no estaba seguro de querer continuar con el plan que su padre le había propuesto. Pero no tenía más escapatoria. Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que el emperador era un hombre bastante guapo que apenas sobrepasaba los treinta años.

Una vez que se asentaron en sus dormitorios, el rey se reunió con su hijo. Sería una de las últimas veces que podrían hablar del plan.

—Magnus ha demostrado su interés aunque obviamente no de forma abierta —El anciano estaba sentado sobre su cama. Lejos estaban las épocas en las que podía mantenerse de pie por más de cinco minutos.

—Padre, pero él tiene una esposa —Sigurd protestó. ¿Y si la mujer descubría sus intenciones?

El hombre hizo un ademán de no darle mucha importancia.

—Sigurd, mis informantes me han dicho que ellos apenas se acuestan juntos. El amor no forma parte de su unión si eso te preocupa —El rey aseguró y luego de tomar un poco de agua, continuó:—Todo lo que tienes que hacer es seducirlo. No te preocupes por dejar a una viuda descorazonada, porque eso no sucederá.

Sigurd no podía creer lo maquiavélico que su padre podía ser. Siempre había sido un hombre ejemplar, generoso con sus súbitos, atento con sus dos hijos, amoroso con su esposa. Jamás se había imaginado que ansiaba tanto poder. Aunque suponía que no era el único que se vería beneficiado si Magnus muriera repentinamente.

—Además tienes que aprender de él, Sigurd. Absorbe todo el conocimiento que puedas antes de que creas que ha llegado el momento —El rey suspiró:—Pronto heredarás el reino y tienes que aprender de Magnus. Nadie se convierte en emperador de la noche a la mañana.

Sigurd quiso protestar pero su padre hizo una señal para hacerle saber que necesitaba descansar. El muchacho asintió y tras hacer una reverencia, salió del dormitorio de su padre. Estaba confundido. Sin embargo, sabía que si él no lo hacía, sería su hermano menor el que ocuparía su lugar y eso no podía permitirlo.

Se encerró en su dormitorio y sacó uno de los libros de magia que había traído consigo. Su padre detestaba que lo hiciera pero su madre secretamente siempre le había apoyado en el uso de la magia, ya que ella era una amplia conocedora de dicha arte.

Cerró el libro. No podía concentrarse. No vería a su madre o a su hermano en meses, tal vez años. ¿Cuánto tiempo le llevaría aquella misión? No era un experto en romance. Había tenido un par de relaciones en su vida, pero como príncipe heredero, ninguna había sido muy significativa.

Esa noche tenía que conseguir la atención de Magnus.

Llegó la cena. El emperador estaba sentado en su trono, aguardando a que llegaran sus invitados. Éste hizo un ademán para que Harald y Sigurd ingresaran a la impresionante fiesta que Astrid había organizado.

Todo parecía de un tono invernal, con cristales que copiaban a los copos de nieve colgando del techo, telas blancas de la más finísima calidad, árboles traídos de lugares recónditos e incluso el aroma recordaba al bosque cuando estaba completamente cubierto de nieve.

Magnus se puso de pie para indicar en donde se sentarían sus dos invitados especiales.

—Les prometo que se van a divertir. Tenemos muchas cosas para mostrarles. En este imperio, sabemos cómo divertirnos —Magnus guiñó a Sigurd y luego se dio la vuelta.

Sigurd estaba impresionado con la vestimenta del emperador. Era una túnica blanca y pantalones del mismo color, con los bordes dorados. O quizás era el mismo emperador, su actitud, la manera en que caminaba y se desenvolvía. Sin duda, había algo que era atrayente en él. Pero el príncipe se dijo a sí mismo que no podía permitirse caer en la tentación.

Una vez que tomaron sus asientos, la cena fue servida mientras que un grupo de bailarines y músicos empezaron el espectáculo. Harald estaba gratamente asombrado por todo lo que había organizado la emperatriz, se notaba que le había puesto empeño en la fiesta.

Sigurd no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Se dedicó a disfrutar de la comida y de vez en cuando, observaba a la pareja imperial. ¿Acaso era verdad lo que su padre le había dicho? Porque parecían realmente felices. Magnus reía y Astrid le devolvía la sonrisa.

Volvió a enfocarse en el espectáculo. Después de que terminó, Magnus se acercó a ambos.

—¿Qué les pareció? —les preguntó con verdadero interés.

—¡Un excelente baile! Cuánta gracia, dile a Astrid que le felicito —Harald aplaudió con ganas.

Pero Magnus estaba más interesado en saber lo que pensaba Sigurd.

—¿Y qué dices tú, príncipe? —Hizo un ademán a un sirviente para que le trajera una silla y su copa de vino. Después de todo, quería entablar una conversación más profunda con sus invitados.

—Sí, me gustó. No había visto nada así —Sigurd agachó la mirada. Se puso rojo debido a la forma en que le miraba Magnus.

Su padre pronto trató de salvar la situación.

—Tendrás que disculparlo. Tiene veinte años y es la primera vez que sale de nuestro reino —Puso una mano sobre el hombro del príncipe —Es mi culpa, lo sé.

—¡No te preocupes! —Magnus levantó su copa y bebió un poco antes de continuar:—No será más así cuando termine su tutela conmigo —le prometió al rey.

Sigurd no sabía dónde meterse. Era como si él no existiera en ese momento. Pero como si el emperador pudiera leer su mente, éste desvió su atención hacia al príncipe. Puso una mano sobre la rodilla de Sigurd.

—Me dijeron que tienes una excelente voz —Magnus murmuró.

—Eso… —Sigurd sabía que esa era una oportunidad que debía aprovechar:—Eso es algo que Su Majestad debe juzgar por sí mismo —explicó.

El rey Haralad pretendió estar viendo la actuación de unos juglares y mimos, haciendo de cuenta de que no estaba escuchando la conversación entre su hijo y el emperador.

—¿Me darías una actuación privada? —le preguntó Magnus, siendo un poco más atrevido.

Sigurd miró hacia otro lado por un momento. En lugar de ser él quien estuviera seduciendo a Magnus, parecía que éste lo estaba acechando como una presa. Daba igual, si conseguía estar a solas con él, lo demás ya no interesaba.

—Cuando Su Majestad lo desee —respondió en el mismo tono íntimo. Sigurd se sintió por un momento como una prostituta barata. Sin embargo, no había vuelta atrás en los avances que ambos realizaban.

Magnus sonrió. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que le gustaba de ese muchacho, si su aparente indiferencia hacia él, que bastante mal lo disimulaba, aquellos ojos azules que eran imposible de sortear, como si fuera un océano en el cual no se podía navegar, o si su cuerpo atrapado en aquellas ropas tan ajustadas que se le antojaba arrebatarlas de un tirón.

No obstante, Magnus sabía que debía ir con cuidado. Era el centro de atención y podía hasta sentir como su esposa lo miraba.

—En los siguientes días, te avisaré. No soy un hombre que olvida —Se levantó pues tenía que hacer su ronda de hablar con el resto:—Tu padre ha tomado una sabia decisión en dejarte a mi tutela por los siguientes años —Magnus guiñó a Sigurd y continuó dando vueltas por la fiesta.

Sigurd se preguntaba si su padre le había metido en un enrollo del que probablemente no iba a salir con vida.

Mientras tanto, Astrid se levantó de su trono y se acercó a Magnus.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento? —le preguntó mientras que acariciaba su mano.

Magnus supo que se venía una discusión. Se excusó con las personas con las cuales estaba hablando y salieron del salón principal. Llegaron a una sala vacía, en donde estaban seguros que nadie les escucharía.

—¿Qué ocurre? No te he avergonzado en toda la noche —Magnus se sentó sobre una mesa y tomó un sorbo de su vino.

—Ese muchacho… —Astrid había pensado en quedarse callada, pero tenía sus dudas:—¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?

Magnus rodó los ojos.

—Su pueblo no es ninguna amenaza y Sigurd ha venido a aprender de mí —le contestó con firmeza.

—Los rumores van a volver a empezar —Astrid le recordó:—Tú sabes bien lo que se dice de ti.

Magnus dejó su copa y se acercó a la muchacha. Le acarició el cabello con cuidado para no arruinar su tocado. Sus ojos se enfocaron en su rostro. Era realmente hermosa, como una muñeca que hubiera sido hecha de la más fina porcelana.

—Sé lo que hago, Astrid —Magnus le prometió antes de darle un beso en la frente.

Ella cerró los ojos por un instante. Puso una mano sobre el pecho de su esposo. En momentos como ése, realmente deseaba estar enamorada de él. Tal vez si fuera más joven e ingenua. Pero conocía a su consorte como la palma de su mano y éste probablemente podía leer casi todos sus pensamientos.

—Sólo ten cuidado —Le pidió:—No quiero que… —Suspiró:—Ya sabes. Te rompa el corazón —había algo peor que se le había pasado por la cabeza, pero Astrid creyó que no era el momento de decirlo. Quizás se estaba alarmando por nada.

Magnus asintió antes de besarle en los labios.

—Me alegra tener alguien que me cuide la espalda. No sé qué haría sin ti —admitió antes de coger su copa:—Realmente no lo sé —Magnus le regaló una sonrisa antes de regresar al salón.

Astrid se quedó un momento sola. Había demasiada gente esa noche como para llamar a su amante. Suspiró. A pesar de las palabras de Magnus, ella vigilaría a ese muchacho a como diere lugar. Esperaba estar errada.

En la fiesta, Sigurd observó con atención a Magnus. Sus vidas estaban a punto de cambiar. Pero los dos ignoraban hasta cuánto. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
